Article 89: National Anthems- The Ballad of Ballack
LIBERIAN: All hail, Liberia, hail! (All hail!) All hail, Liberia, hail! (All hail!) This glorious land of liberty Shall long be ours. Though new her name, Green be her fame, And mighty be her powers, And mighty be her powers. In joy and gladness With our hearts united, We'll shout the freedom Of a race benighted, Long live Liberia, happy land! A home of glorious liberty, By God's command! A home of glorious liberty, By God's command! *LIBYAN: Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar Fauqua Kaidi L'mutadi Allahu Lilmazlumi Hairumu'ayyidi Allahu Ana Bilyaqini Wabissilahi Saaftadi Baladi Wanuru L-haqqi Yastau Fi Yadi Qulu Mai Qulu Mai Allah Allah Allahu Akbar Allahu Fauqa L-mutadi! Ya Hadihi Ddunya Atilli Wa 'Smai Gaisu L-aadi Ga'a Yabgi Masrai Bil-haqqi Saufa Fa-saufa Afnihi Mai. Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar Qulu Mai L-wailu Lil-mustamiri Wa Llahu Fauqa L-gadiri L-mutagabbiri Allahu Akbaru Ya Biladi Kabbiri Wa-hudi Binasiyati L-mugiri Wa-dammiri *LIECHTENSTEINIAN: Oben am jungen Rhein Lehnet sich Liechtenstein An Alpenhöh'n. Dies liebe Heimatland, Das teure Vaterland, Hat Gottes weise Hand Für uns erseh'n. *LITHUANIAN: Lietuva, Tėvyne mūsų, Tu didvyrių žeme, Iš praeities Tavo sūnūs Te stiprybę semia. *LUXEMBOURGESE: Wou d'Uelzécht durech d'Wisen zéit, Duerch d'Fielsen d'Sauer brécht, Wou d'Rief laanscht d'Musel dofteg bléit, Den Himmel Wäin ons mécht: Dat ass onst Land, fir dat mer géif Hei nidden alles won, Ons Heemechtsland dat mir so déif An onsen Hierzer dron. Ons Hemechtsland dat mir so déif An onsen Hierzer dron. *MACEDONIAN: Denes nad Makedonija se raǵa, novo sonce na slobodata! Makedoncite se borat, za svoite pravdini! Makedoncite se borat, za svoite pravdini! *MADAGASCARIAN: Ry Tanindrazanay malala ô! Ry Madagasikara soa. Ny Fitiavanay anao tsy miala, Fa ho anao, ho anao doria tokoa. Tahionao ry Zanahary 'Ty Nosindrazanay ity Hiadana sy ho finaritra He! Sambatra tokoa izahay. *MALAWIAN: Mlungu dalitsani Malaŵi, Mumsunge m'mtendere. Gonjetsani adani onse, Njala, nthenda, nsanje. Lunzitsani mitima yathu, Kuti tisaope. Mdalitse Mtsogoleri nafe, Ndi Mayi Malaŵi. *MALAY: Negaraku, tanah tumpahnya darahku, Rakyat hidup, bersatu dan maju, Rahmat bahagia, Tuhan kurniakan, Raja kita, selamat bertakhta. Rahmat bahagia, Tuhan kurniakan, Raja kita, selamat bertakhta *MALDIVAN: qaumi: mi ekuweɾikan mati: tibegen kuɾi:me sala:m, qaumi: bahun gina hejɔ duˁa: kuɾamun kuɾi:me sala:m. qaumi: niʃa:naɲ huɾumita:ˀeku bɔ: lambaˀi tibegen aˀuda: nakan libigen e wa: didaˀak kuɾi:me sala:m. nasɾa: nasi:ba: ka:mija:bu-ge ɾamzakaŋ himene: fessa: ɾata:i huda: eki: fenumun kuɾi:me sala:m. faχra: ʃaɾaf gawmang e hɔ:dai dewwi batalun zikɾa:ge matiweri ɭentakun aɖugai kuɾi:me sala:m. divehi:nge nan mɔɭu wun edi tibegen kuɾi:me sala:m. miniwankama: madanijjata: libigen mi ˁa:lamuga: dinigen hita: matakun tibun edigen kuɾi:me sala:m. di:na:i veɾinnaŋ heyɔ hitun huɾmat ada: kuɾamun si:da: wafa:teɾikan mati: tibegen kuɾi:me sala:m. dawlatuge abuɾa: ˁizzata: matiweɾi abadaŋ aˀuda:na wun edi hejɔ duˁa: kuɾamun kuɾi:me sala:m. *MALIAN: A ton appel Mali Pour ta prospérité Fidèle à ton destin Nous serons tous unis Un Peuple un But une Foi Pour une Afrique Unie... Pour l'Afrique et pour toi, Mali, Notre drapeau sera liberté. Pour l'Afrique et pour toi, Mali, Notre combat sera unité. Ô Mali d'aujourd'hui Ô Mali de demain Les champs fleurissent d'espérance Les cœurs vibrent de confiance *MALTAN: Lil din l-art ħelwa, l-Omm li tatna isimha, Ħares, Mulej, kif dejjem Int ħarist: Ftakar li lilha bil-oħla dawl libbist. Agħti, kbir Alla, id-dehen lil min jaħkimha, Rodd il-ħniena lis-sid, saħħa 'l-ħaddiem: Seddaq il-għaqda fil-Maltin u s-sliem. *MARSHALL: My island (heart) lies o'er the ocean; Like a wreath of flowers upon the sea; With a (the) light of Maker from far above; Shining the with the brilliance of rays of life; Our Father's wondrous creation; Bequeathed to us, our Motherland; I'll never leave my dear home sweet home; God of our forefathers protect and bless forever Marshall Islands. *MAURITANIAN: Soyez les alliés de Dieu et a refusé Almnakra Soyez le Erdhak droite, vous allez Ne sont plus utiles ou bien Dhaira Prenez par Mustafa et financé par la marche Ils ont été pour les personnes qui ont rompu un immigrant dans son A demi-Muhua et s'est excusé Amaadhira Ils ont affirmé Mazzama et Sodoa Dvatra Les habitants de Ahtankoa الفلا et Ahtankoa Alhawwadhara Et infligé des gentilshommes Bdatha Osagra Si elle est appelée pour un discutable eux à la MRA Tamar n'est pas évident pour eux que le doute *MAURITIAN: Glo-o-ory to thee, Motherland, oh motherland of mine, Sweet is thy beauty, Sweet is thy fragrance, around thee we gather, as one people, as one nation, In peace, justice and liberty, Beloved country may God bless thee, for ever and ever. *MEXICAN: Mexicanos, al grito de guerra el acero aprestad y el bridón. Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra, al sonoro rugir del cañón. ¡Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra, al sonoro rugir del cañón! Ciña ¡oh Patria! tus sienes de oliva de la paz el arcángel divino, que en el cielo tu eterno destino por el dedo de Dios se escribió. Mas si osare un extraño enemigo profanar con su planta tu suelo, piensa ¡oh Patria querida! que el cielo un soldado en cada hijo te dio. ¡Patria! ¡Patria! Tus hijos te juran Exhalar en tus aras su aliento, Si el clarín con su bélico acento los convoca a lidiar con valor. ¡Para ti las guirnaldas de oliva! ¡Un recuerdo para ellos de gloria! ¡Un laurel para ti de victoria! ¡Un sepulcro para ellos de honor! Mexicanos, al grito de guerra el acero aprestad y el bridón. Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra, al sonoro rugir del cañón. ¡Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra, al sonoro rugir del cañón!